undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mary Kurushimi
Mary Kurushimi - siedemnastoletni potwór-morderca. Wygląd Mary ma bardzo jasną karnację. Ma długie, czarne z fioletowymi końcówkami włosy które związuje na dole w dwie kitki. Ma też czerwone oczy i szare, kocie uszy. w prawym kocim uszku ma trzy czerwone kolczyki. Pomimo faktu, że dziewczyna nie ma ludzkich uszu nosi kolczyki w tym miejscu. (przebiła swoją skórę na twarzy) Na miejscu prawego ucha - białe serce, zaś na miejscu lewego - czerwona gwiazdka. Ma białe skrzydła i biało-czarny ogon. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jej nogi - są kompletnie pozbawione skóry, mięśni, mięsa i innych tych rzeczy. dosłownie... same kości... nosi błękitną bluzkę z ozdobnymi rękawami z czerwonymi guziczkami oraz falbanką. Ma też czerwoną spódniczkę i czerwone lakierki z czarną powierzchnią. Nosi też czarną koszulę z czerwonymi akcentami i czarne rękawiczki. Jej usta są poszarpane a część jej strun głosowych - rozdarta przez co też głos dziewczyny brzmi czasami minimum dziwnie. Nie ma rąk z tego samego powodu dlaczego jej nogi składają się z samych kości - eksperymenty. Pomimo tego jeśli założy kurtkę i rękawiczki to tego nie widać... a co więcej - może normalnie nimi poruszać jakby miała ręce (powodem są znowu eksperymenty). Osobowość Mary zawsze była lubiana w szkole za jej optymizm i chęć niesienia pomocy innym... chwila! czy my mówimy o tej samej Mary? niestety - tak... Po eksperymentach jej charakter sporo się zmienił... stała się sadystką pragnącej śmierci innych ludzi i potworów. Historia Mary była przeciętną uczennicą liceum. Razem ze swoimi najlepszymi przyjaciółmi odkrywała świat. W tym też była w jednym z nich zakochana po uszy (od niego kurteczka i rękawiczki). Jej team składał się z jednej z najbardziej lubianych osób w szkole (Mary), klasowego nerda (Yuka) i z ciutkę sadystycznego artysty (Alex'ego) w którym się zakochała. Ich trój osobowa grupka pewnego dnia wybrała się w okolice tajemniczego, na pozór opuszczonego laboratorium którego każdy się bał aby udowodnić sobie na wzajem, że się nie boją... cóż... przeliczyli się i dowiedzieli, że tak na prawdę laboratorium nie było opuszczone... Cóż... pomimo licznych błagań aby ich wypuścili robili na nich eksperymenty. trójka trzymała się długo i nawzajem siebie pocieszali. "To wszystko tylko sen" - mówili. "Będzie dobrze" - mówili. Najwyraźniej koszmar z którego nigdy się nie obudzą. Pierwsza umarła Yuka - Cóż... podczas jednej z "operacji" się wykrwawiła... nic dziwnego... w końcu odcinali jej kończyny domowym sposobami, łączyli z materiałami i znowu przyszywali... a co gorsza - mogła nimi ruszać! Została tylko Mary z Alexym i tak jakoś wyszło, że chłopak odwzajemnił jej uczucia... No niestety Mary wkrótce umarła... jednak nie mogła odejść z powodu przywiązania i tak wyszło, że znowu zaczęła "żyć"... no niestety chłopak też wkrótce umarł... Coś tam uszkodzono w jego mózgu kiedy tam grzebali... Została sama Mary... Oszpecona, zniszczona i martwa... Była skazana na wieczne piekło na ziemi... Potem dostała depresji z powodu tego wszystkiego i stała się psychopatką... przerażona zabiła wszystkich naukowców i ogółem sama stała się mordercą... Tak na prawdę w środku bardzo cierpi... W walce comic soon! Zainteresowania 'Zabawa' To było ogółem to co Mary zawsze robiła... imprezy i te pe... 'spotykanie się ze znajomymi' oczywiście, że tak! to przecież była bardzo towarzyska dziewczyna! była... 'karate' takie tam małe hobby Mary sprzed stania się potworem... 'karma' YES... dziewczyna zdecydowanie z nią wierzy ...tylko, że widzi wszystkich ludzi jako takie same, sadystyczne istoty dlatego je zabija... Relacje 'Alexy' Część jej teamu... Kochała go... on kochał ją... niestety ale nie mieli wystarczająco szczęścia... 'Yuka' część jej teamu... jej BFF... szkoda, że musiała umrzeć... 'każdy' kiedyś była dla każdego miła i ich lubiła... teraz uważa ich za takich jak ci naukowcy - zło które trzeba wytępić aby ukorzyć ból... 'naukowcy' Nienawidzi ich z całego serca... Wspominałam, że ich zabiła... taaak... nie do końca... część zabiła - a część poddała takim torturą jakich ona doznała. Ciekawostki *Swoją kurtkę i rękawiczki dostała od Alexy'ego... **Dlatego też mają takie umiejętności *Cały czas odczuwa ból *Nienawidzi uczucia jakiego doznaje gdy kogoś zabije... **Ale jednocześnie nie może przestać *To już nie jest stara Mary... **To już nie jest ta sama osoba... ***Ona już nie ma kontroli *Jej nazwisko znaczy cierpienie *Jest nieśmiertelna **Ale da się ją "zabić" *Ptysia skopiowała nazwę artykułu z zdjęcia i wyszło, że ma teraz jpg w nazwie! **xD Galeria Bez kurtki|601x601px Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie